That girl
by ImaginationOfMe
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla is the daughter of Jude Hearfilla, CEO of the Heartfillia enterprise. When she fails to find a bachelor to marry at a party, he sends her to an island school to find one on her own. Lucy is thrilled with the Idea of going to school there but she finds out one important detail a little to late, its an all boys school! Will she survive!
1. Moving and Natsu

***All underlined words will be explained at the bottom where I will leave an A/N**

Some one knocks on the door softly but loud enough to pull me out of my bubble of thought,

"Lucy-sama your father would like to speak to you."

I sighed, no going back to whatever I was thinking about. I got up and changed into something more 'appropriate' as my father would say, which basically means no sweats and a t-shirt, big fancy gowns with a hoop skirt and tool to spare. I quickly walked down the hallway, not running or jogging because my father always seems to know when I break a rule. I come to two huge oak doors with fancy engravings on them. I push one open, a big room with book shelves and displayed treasures, its a long room and the end is my father's desk, where he sits at. You would think he was trying to be a stereotypical evil character because he sat in a big black chair not facing me (or his desk), and seemed to be looking out the window. The chair was so large you couldn't see the top of his head. Way to go dad, you are now achieved the villain status.

"Lucy, I have called you here to discuss what happened at the last 'Party' we had." I twitched, Parties? More like a room full of ugly snotty old men, all trying to charm me and win an engagement. That's exactly what my father wants them to be too. "I told you to pick a bachelor from that party, to be engaged too, they where all fine men."

"I did pick one!" I said back.

"That wasn't a person Lucy, stop acting childish!" He yelled.

"Father, I don't want to marry someone I don't even know, Plus I would like to have someone around my age not 10 to 30 years older! Can't we compromise-"

"Lucy, I've compromised enough with you. This is your last chance out of an arranged marriage, An old friend of your mothers regained contact with us a while ago, he as opened a private school that is very famous today, he has invited you to enroll. I've already taken care of everything, but it is far away, on an island with high security, if you go to school there for 2 years and find a bachelor, you may marry

him, but if you don't by then you are to old and I will arrange a marriage, if you don't go, I'll arrange that marriage right now." He explained. I stood their in horror. I've never been to school with other kids, how could a I turn down the proposal? I've been home schooled my whole life.

"I'll go to the school!" I said immediately. My father smiled a... very, very, creepy smile. He always does that when he has a plan. Oh well.

"Good, I had the maids pack all your things, there is a helicopter waiting on the roof, your first day is tomorrow, _love you_" He said, I ignored the last part, he was lying through his teeth.

"Whoa, don't you think this is a little fast?" I said unsure now.

"Nope, go on, its a long ride." He said smiling like the Cheshire cat. Now I'm scared.

I walked down the hallway and went to the convenient elevator to the roof, at the top our personal helicopter was waiting. I got in the passenger seat.

"Ms. Heartfillia, you can change in the back if you would like." Said our pilot, Ted. He's nor from Japan, so he doesn't really use honorifics.

"Thank you Ted." I said and gave him a real smile. I went to the back of the helicopter where there was a little private part, because its my fathers, its a pretty big helicopter, its designed for his comfort, meaning there is space. I see some clothes set out, of possible options to wear. I choose the pink skirt and a white t-shirt. I looked in the mirror making sure the white wasn't too see-threw. I sat back in a chair. Suddenly aware of tiredness washes over me. I eventually fall asleep.

When I wake up, its Ted yelling we're already there, I get out, its already dark and the stars are out. I smile. I can see Leo's constellation from here.

"Your stuff is already at your dorm, I would check with the principal before you do anything, his office is in that building over there," Ted directed me to the smaller building of 4. "Be safe kid, good luck." I nodded and stepped back, he left. I saw my pink suitcase and a traveling bag next to me and picked them up and started walk towards the building he pointed out.

I reached the building and lights where on inside, so its probably open. I walked in. A girl sat behind a desk, she had long silver hair, blue eyes and wore a pink dress. She was really pretty.

"Ah! You must be the new student! I'm Mirajane, Mira for short" She introduced herself.

"I'm Lucy-"

"I already know who you are silly! Come master is waiting." She said cutting me off, she was still smiling that warm smile. She shoved me to double doors at the end of a hallway, I opened one and stepped in.

"Ah Mrs. Heartfillia!" A voice came out of no where called. I looked around, the room was empty. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move, I saw a short old man who was about three feet tall. He smiled widely at me. "Its a please to meet you! I was an old friend of your mother."

"That's what my father said, its nice to meet you Mr..." I said looking around for a name plate on the desk.

"Makarov, But all the kids call me 'Master' or 'Gramps' because apparently I'm laid back" He said shaking his head. "Your a brave girl you know." He said almost sadly.

"What?" I said confused.

"Coming here alone and all, so far away, and to a school like _this_?" He said.

"Something wrong about this school?" I asked.

"No, no, just surprised you went through with it" He mumbled. "Anyways, here is your Uniform, class schedule a map of the main buildings, map of the island, and a couple other maps of hangout areas. Your ID, and some papers, Your dorm is on the 7h floor and its room 777." He said.

"Which buildings are the dorms?" I asked.

"There is only one building and its the second biggest, the building number is 002." He explained I nodded. I guess they have mixed dorms, that's weird. I let it go.

I walked out of the building and followed the map, I found it easily as it was not that far. I went in and there was a nice hang out space. I looked at the map of this building, okay lobby, 1st floor is a game room, with a mini bar, the 7th floor was the highest, besides the roof. I shrugged. No one was in the lobby. I went to he elevator. I looked through the papers, one was an event schedule. Today was a sports event. People could participate or cheer on everyone who is.

I sighed and started to look for my dorm number. It was at the end of the last hall. One thing about this room. It was REALLY REALLY BIG. It was a complete mess though! I set my suitcase down and sighed. I was really tired but good thing mama taught me how to be a good wife if I didn't end up marring a suitor! I found my around, down the hall I found some clean supplies and got to work. I was done in about an hour and the room sparkled. Looks like I'll need to set some rules with this pig of a roommate. I unpacked my stuff into the empty dresser and set my stuff down on my desk. I was starving so I found some cereal. Man I wanted to do this so badly, I've never been able to eat what I want when I want. Freedom, feels good. When I was done I did dishes in the mini kitchen. I decided might as well go to sleep, I set my clock for an hour and a half before school started. I changed my clothes and fell asleep instantly as I hit my pillow.

When I woke up I expected it to be my alarm ringing and early morning light hitting my face but It was instead the warm breath of something in my bed. I opened my eyes quickly to see _pink _fur, I screamed as loud as I could.

The pink furry thing jumped out off the bed and started screaming too, he turned on the bedside lamp. There was a bang on the wall and a 'Shut up nifjeojw" I couldn't hear the rest of the person said.

"YOUR A GIRL!" The now that I can see the 'it' the pink furry thing was actually this mans hair!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! I don't remember inviting a hooker.." He mumbled the last part.

"I'm no hooker! Pervert! This is my room!? Don't you look before you sleep in someones bed?" I yelled.

"I sleep in both of those beds! Because its MY room! What the hell, your a girl, you don't go to this school!" He yelled back but quieter as there was more constant banging on the wall.

"What? So what I'm a girl, This IS Fairy Tail academy right?" I asked.

He face palmed and sat down on the floor like he was thinking.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Dammit!" He yelled angrily. "Your that girl, so the rumor is true. You know this is a freaking all boys school? And I'm the last person without a roommate so yippee we're stuck like this." He said not bothering to look up.

* * *

**YAY! All done!**

**Honorific- Break it down folks, Honor - ifcs basically its the endings you put on names Like San, Sama, Kun, Chan, Sensi, Senpai (Sempai), Dono, Chi, Pyon (Did I spell the last one right?) there are SOOOO MANY, thoose where a couple off the top of my head.**

**Okay I think I should Introduce Myself!****:**

**Hello Everyone! You can Call me Anna-Chan... because my pen name is a little weird to make a nickname out of. Fairy Tail is my Favorite anime and this is NOT My first Fanfiction. Your probably going to look at my other stories now that a mentioned it nah Jk, because I dont have any others! This is what I will call a newish account. I write ALL THE TIME, Like everyday a new fanfiction idea comes to my head, I read fanfiction everyday, I never go through with my ideas LOL and I waste SOOOO much paper! I should make a book full of summeries. Okay shortening this up, I had stories on this account but I hadn't updated them because some stuff happened and my best friend/ brother was in the hospital -.- and it was hard and yatayatayata sob story not excepted :P, anyways hes find now! every thing is the way is should be, basically I came back hated my stories, everything about this account and was to lazy to wait however many days they make you wait when you make a new account, so I'm fixing this one to my current like :D!**

**OH just so you know this is REALLY SHORT, and I hate waiting for updates but people got lifes y'know? But I'll do my best to update this unless it crashes and burns at next sight :)! Ill update everyweek at the LEAST, so max would be I'm updating every hour.**


	2. Boys and Lame Insults

"What do you mean all boys school!?" I said. This guy is scaring me now.

"How the heck did you even get in?" He asked more calm.

"My mom was good friends with master from what I herd..." I said.

"No, Gramps wouldn't just let a random person in. Whats your name?" He asked, looking up at me. I DONT want to tell him my name, OR what my father sent me here far. He waited.

"Lucy..."

"... That's not going to tell me much, suppose you have a last name?" He said annoyed. I sighed giving up.

"Heartfilla, daughter of Jude Heartfilla." I said.

"Your Jude Heartfillia's daughter?" He said almost laughing.

"Yeah My father sent me here, seemed to left out an important detail. Should of known either offer would lead to my misery." I mumbled.

"Your father must really hate you to send you to an all guys school, what was your other option?" Dang it her herd me.

"Marry some old snobby pervert, who will just use me and my company." I shiver.

"Its settled, your life must SUCK." He laughed again.

"Way to state the obvious." I rolled my eyes. "By the way, you talk like you know my father, or something."

"Cause' I do." He said leaning back against the other bed frame.

"You must be a big-shot or something if you talk about him that way." I said rolling my eyes once again, if he would stop trying to be cool we could get this settled.

"I am." He said.

"Stop trying to be the cool guy and start giving me some real answers idiot."

"I know your father yes, I've met him in person to discuss 'buissness because my fathers such a cry baby." He said.

"And, your father is..."

"Man you like to pry. I only wanted to know who you are because, sorry to say this, your not supposed to be on this island. But if you must know, My father is Igneel Dragneel, the big banking company." He said climbing into the other bed. "I want to sleep now, we'll sort this out in the morning Luigi." He said snuggling in.

"HEY! Its Lucy!" I fumed.

"Yeah what ever." I feel totally rejected. Man hes a jerk! But to think hes the the son of the CEO of the huge banking company. Every big company uses them for banking. They're fair, and play by rules. I sighed and went to sleep.

I had nightmares. They say whatever you think about before you sleep you end up dreaming about. They also say you have four dreams in one night. That's just what mama told me. But these dreams weren't dreams. They where full on nightmares, people dieing, blood everywhere. Everyone at this school rejected me, thought I got my way in with money and called me a whore. It was everything I didn't want school to be.

I wake up and this time its from my alarm beeping. Its light outside. I look over, Natsu's not sleeping. I look around the room, hes not here. I decide to take a quick bath. I get fully ready and its a half an hour and Natsu's not back. I'm sorting through things at my desk when the door swings open, Its Natsu and he drops a sports bag on the floor and starts to run around.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Soccer Practice." He said, still multitasking. "Hey when did it get clean in here?" He said confused.

"When I got to the room yesterday. I'm making some rules now I'm stuck with you, no trashing the dorm."

"What? It wasn't trashed before! Everything had a place. What did you do with the clothes on the floor?" He asked.

"I stuffed in a corner, I thought You should put them away, I dont want to get into your personal things." I said.

"Hmm. I'll take a shower than We'll go talk to gramps." He said going into the bathroom.

I sighed, double checked my bag. I sat down on the couch, and messed around on my laptop. I herd the sound of the bathroom door open five minutes later. I turned around "You better hurry- EEK!" I screamed and covered my eyes. He was wearing only a towel around his waist, nothing else. I herd him chuckle softly.

"What are you doing! Don't you have any respect? Put some clothes on!" I yelled my eyes still covered, my face was down looking away.

"Sorry forgot clothes, just wait a minute." He said like it was nothing.

It seemed forever. Sadly the picture was stuck in my head, is that creepy? But what I notice, is hes 6 pack, He must be one hell of a soccer player if he has those muscles. Now I sound like a creeper ugh.

"You can look now, I'm fully clothed, jacket and all." I slowly opened my eyes, It took a while for the color to adjust to the bright room, he was smirking, But he did have his uniform on. "You liked the view didn't you Miss Princess?"

"No, it was more like I didn't want to see your ugly body naked." I said rolling my eyes. He snorted at the comment and I could tell my face was still red.

"Lets go, I would like to talk to gramps." He said, almost angry. What the hell did I do to tick him off?

I nodded and followed him out the door, he waved at several people down the hallway and a lot of people stared at me. We finally got to the main office and Natsu just barged in to Master's office with out letting Mira say anything. I could hear Natsu yelling "OLD MAN!" and Master Chuckling telling him to calm down, if he doesn't then they cant talk about the 'problem'. I had a second though on going in. I looked at Mira she shrugged a sympathetic shrug.

I walked over and started creating small talk with her while I waited for Natsu, apparently Mira worked this job so her little brother could attend, and her little sister could get into a good girls' school. All the sudden I hear yelling and the door slams open. Natsu walks out fuming. I was hoping to talk to Mira more but he dragged me out too, when we were outside. I yelled "Hey! I was talking to Mira!"

"To bad I'm stuck being your damn tour guide, lets get this over with so we aren't late for class." He said almost annoyed. He started to walk off, I followed him.

"So are we stuck together?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently old man gave you the same class schedule except last period." He said still walking.

"What class is that?"

"Physical Education, you have some class with Mira." He said.

"Ah."

"Okay first place, Building 001, the school building, all your classes are in this thing, except for any sports or active related classes. The Building we where at is the main office, B002. The next building is the dorm rooms B003, the campus is really big, you can rent one of the vehicles in the garage, only if you have a license though. The last building over there, is the gym and sports room, B004. That's all you need to know, follow me around so you can know your classes, if you just live you'll find out things for yourself." He said, He put his hands behind his head, and his back facing me. He glanced back at me. "Oh and there making a girls bathroom out of one of the unused classrooms, but don't think its yours, we have a lot of female teachers, so its for them too." He said obviously, trying to bring my hopes down. I just nodded.

He turned all the way around and started walking, I followed him. We were about 10 minutes late to class.

"We have Homeroom first so your not really missing anything, by the way where did you go before you came here?" He asked.

"I was Home schooled my whole life so I've never been in a classroom. But I have watched many movies to get the idea." I said proudly. He laughed.

"Wow no wonder your so weird, even for a girl, and even for an heiress, at least your not a slut from what I see." He laughed.

"Hey! I'm not weird, father wanted me to just get the best education possible." I mumbled.

"Sure.." He said.

We walked down the main hall, it was empty, no one was in sight. We turned off into another hall, at the very end of that hall, Natsu stopped and opened the door. Guess that's out homeroom. I stepped into it after him, the teacher was sleeping and the boys where messing around, having a paper ball fight, making airplanes. Wow real mature. Some of them where reading comics together and some of the 'smart kids' where reading. The classroom got quiet about five seconds after we stepped in. The teacher woke up hearing the sudden noise change.

"Ah, Dragneel, and our New student.." The teacher said.

"Lucy Hearfilla." I answered.

"Sit where ever, Natsu find her a seat, I'm going to sleep again." The teacher said.

"What the hell? Why Me?" Natsu complained but the teacher had already gone back to sleep, I thought teachers where supposed to teach! Not sleep.

"Natsu! Why is there a chick here? Is she your sister?" A boy with black spiky hair said.

"Ice boy where you dropped when you where a baby because you sure cant see, we don't even look alike." Natsu said rolling his eyes approaching him.

"Whatever, but who is she?" He asked again.

"She JUST said her name Gray.." A boy with orange hair said. He reminded me of a lion.

"What I mean is what is she doing here?" 'Gray' asked again.

"She was invited my gramps, he didn't really know she was a girl, and her father forced her to go without telling her." Natsu explained. For some reason a lot of weight was lifted off my shoulders, explaining it having the spot on me, I would freak out. Natsu sure is a smooth talker.

"You don't look to special." Said another boy with light blonde hair. He was crossing his arms.

"Neither do you." I said back. Some courage I have.

"Watch who your talking to blondie, do you know who I am?" He said.

"Who are you to call me blondie?! Your blonde too!" I yelled, his reaction was a chuckle.

"My hair is _golden_ not blonde." He said hand running through his slicked back hair. He seams full of himself.

"Narcissist.." I mumbled. Apparently Natsu and his friends herd me because they started bursting out laughing.

The blonde boy looked mad. "So really who are you?" I asked out of pure curiosity. Oh goodness that smirk is back on his face. "Sting Eucliffe, Heir of the Eucliffe corporation." He said bowing.

I looked at Natsu, I'd never herd of him. "They are a hotel company, they own a lot of resorts" He whispered I nodded. And turned back to sting who was so involved in bragging about his fathers company he didn't notice Natsu telling me. Who exactly he was.

"I've never been to a hotel but it sounds really nice, maybe next time I do, I'll get a chance to stay at one of yours!" I said happily. It was a little over done but it comes from heart, I really would like to stay at one of his hotels, he sounds like a nice guy.

There was a tap on my shoulder before I could talk to Sting anymore. I turned around it was Natsu's friend... rival … person.

"Anyways I'm Gray" The boy sad, he had this weird smile on his face, and now that I look at him closer hes eyes are REALLY dark blue. And his hair looks brown, purple, blue, black and Gray (haha... his name... isn't it actually the color Gray HAHA oh how I make myself laugh.. focus Lucy) at the same time.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy!" I held out a hand for him to shake, he stared at it. I was about to withdraw it but he quickly shook it awkwardly.

The orange haired boy walked up to me, standing next to Gray. " And I'm Loke, It's an honor to meet you, Princess." He kneel own on one knee and kissed my hand. Everyone just stared. I think I was stuck in shock did he really just kiss my HAND? He looked up waiting for a reaction. I just stood there frozen. He was still holding my hand.

I gritted my teeth "Do that again and die." I said glaring and talking through my teeth. It scared him and he backed up and hid behind Gray. Everyone seemed to come back to life as well.

"Yeah you should stay away from Mr. Playboy attitude." Natsu said leaning over to me so only I could hear it. I nodded agreeing. "You probably should stay away from stripper over there too." Natsu added.

"Stripper? Whos-" I looked over and my eyes bulged.

"Gray! Your clothes!" I said covering my eyes.

"What? SHIT!" I herd him react and scramble around. I opened my eyes a couple minutes later. Natsu, Loke and Sting where laughing at Gray who was trying to find his tie and shoes. He was murdering something like 'damned habit'.

"That answering your question?" Natsu said still laughing. I give him a glare and he shuts up. Sting is the last one laughing.

The bell rings This class is over.

I followed Natsu to our next class, History. Natsu walked to his seat in the back.

"Hey Lucy you wanna sit next to me?" Gray asked with a smile on his face. I was about to accept when someone got in the way.

"Shes sitting back here with me Ice brain." Natsu said to Gray.

"Who said you got to chose for her Fire breath?" Gray retorted.

"Gramps, he asked me to give her a tour so I decided to give her a tour on our way to our classes, apparently we have the same schedule except for she has some weird class with Mira at the end of the day." Natsu explained.

"How did you get your self into that?" Gray asked curiously. Natsu and I exchanged glances I nodded.

"I was the last person without a roommate." He said. Grays draw dropped.

"Wha-bu-GAH! Lucky." Gray said. I sat down on Natsu's left and Gray say down next to me on my left.

"Lucky?" I said confused.

"Never mind." Gray mumbled. Natsu smirked at Gray which made Gray angry for some reason.

"What you smirkin' at Dragon boy." Gray said.

"Dragon boy?" I said, but I was ignored, much to my dislike. Well, nobody likes to be ignored. People started to stare at the two because they where so loud... or maybe me because I don't this there uniform has ever been made for females.

"Why does it bother you Mr. Arctic?" Natsu countered.

"What kind of insults are these?" I asked confused. I looked to the front of the room the teacher still had not come in, class was about to start too. The bell is going to ring in any second. Oh well.

"Fire freak."

"Ice freak."

"Fireball."

"Stripper"

"Hot Sauce."

"Snow cone."

"Stupid."

"Idiot."

"Dimwit."

"Dumbass."

The teacher, a female walked in and saw the two fighting she tried to get there attention but couldn't so she resorted to, "SHUT UP!" The boys were silenced.

"Yes!" They yelled at the same time.

"Erza whats this day..." Someone asked, the teacher looked in there direction.

"Day 50. Congrats boys you achieved a new goal of fights." The teacher said. Gray and Natsu laughed awkwardly, not wanting to face the woman's wrath.

"Oh yes, I see we have a new student." The teacher said, she smiled. She was very pretty. She had long red hair, and brown eyes. She seemed strong. "I'm Mrs. Scarlet, but we're on a first name basis so call me Erza." I nodded. "And your self?"

I stood up and said, "I"m Lucy Heartfillia, its a pleasure to meet you."

History was pretty much the same the whole way through, Natsu and Gray fighting, and Erza lecturing, the class and the boys. The next class I had was math with Mr. Macao, it was the same except Natsu and sting were fighting. Sting had his friend named Rouge there who was also fighting with Gajeel another frienamie with Natsu. After that we have Biology with Mrs. Loxar, who kept talking in third person, She prefers us to call her Juvia though. She kept eying Gray really creepily, although she was a very young teacher. The last class before lunch I had was art. It was lead by a drunk named Cana... I didn't ever catch her last name. She was a very good artist herself, not to mention fortune teller.

Finally it was lunch, I followed Natsu to the cafeteria, I ended up buying a sandwich and fruit. He led me to where him and his friends sit. The sad part is they all fit on one small table so I was crushed between Natsu and Sting.

"Do you guys have the same schedule or something?" Sting asked his eyebrows raised.

"Yea except I have a class with Mira last period." I said.

"That's weird, how did you guys even meet anyway, you came into homeroom together didn't you?" Sting asked, still curious.

Natsu sighed "I was the last person without a roommate so we got stuck together..." He seemed tired of explaining things to people. It was silent at the table, all the there friends herd that at where shocked.

"Dude I'll trade you roommates!" Loke yelled from across the table.

"No way shes mine" Natsu said sort of hugging me, more like hugging my head. I knew my face was red, but it didn't matter because the boys where fighting over who gets me

* * *

**Word count said this was 3160 words without auther's note :D! - I have a crappy program so I dont know**

**Guys thank you SOOOOO MUCH for the reviews, I was thrilled wh****en I got them! They mean so much to me. **

**Ahaha I like this story, the ending was a little blehh... but I didnt want it to be a cliff hanger this time, its actually really predictable :P Oh well I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing this story, I would love if you told me what you think, even if you have no constructive critisim just tell me (Nicely... errr no need to flame) nicely what you liked :D, if you didnt like a part... just tell me what I should fix :P OH and sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm just making them fit my brain script I guess... **

**OH and if I have any spelling mistakes tell me! **

**-Btw Levy should come in next chapter**

**So what do you think Levy will be in the next chapter?**

**What about Mira's special class?**

**Who do you think yelled "Dude I'll trade you roommates!" (Hint: person already showed a liking to Lucy...) **

~Anna-Chan

for a roommate. Freaking pervs.


	3. Librarians and Villages

The day went by fast, and soon it was last period. Natsu had to be at the Gym early to help set up, so he couldn't help me find Mira's class. I finally located it before the bell rang. It was at the end of the hall in a small, unused classroom.

I walked in and Mira was standing up near the white board at the front of the classroom. She smiled. "Welcome! I'm so excited, ever sense I herd you where coming I've been planning what I could do for this class!" She said almost bouncing off the walls.

"Before we start any questions?" Mira asked.

"Um yes... What is this class?"

Mira giggled. "This is like an everything class, I will teach you things from knitting too French! Now to get on, Today we will be studying Music, I'm guessing you didn't get any sort of Vocal or instrumental classes, knowing Natsu very well, hes a sports maniac." Mira said rolling her eyes. "Today we will be working on Piano and Voice." And so the lesson went on.

I showed Mira what I already knew of the Piano. It brought back memories of sitting by my mother watching her play the Piano. I loved the way she played, you could feel her passion emitting from her. Sadly she died when I was young so I don't remember much of her, except that and she looks a lot like me. Mira also taught me some Vocal warm ups.

About half way through she asked me about hobbies, likes and dislikes, interests, if I was a normal person, what I would be studying. We talked about astronomy, books and writing. Over all the class went really good, I was putting away some stuff when the bell wrung, school was over.

"Hey Mira, where is the Library?" I asked. She looked at me puzzled.

"Natsu didn't show you where?" I shook my head. "Get to the main hall, they're double doors that lead into a big room, which is the library, cant miss it." She mumbled something after that like 'I can't believe she likes books so much and she hasn't been there yet...'. I just ignored her mumbling, nodded, thanked her and walked out.

I found the library easily like Mira said. I walked in and my eyes lit up, there had to be more than a million books in here, there was a second floor, and the book shelves where boor than 10 feet tall, they where also lining the walls and a big section where they where in rows in the middle. "Hello? I called."

"Oh! Here I'm the back sorry I'm co-" The librarian called, shes stopped when saw me. She was a short and looked rather young, my age in fact, she was petite with blue hair that was held back by and orange headband. "F-f-female st-stu-dent?" She said shocked.

"You didn't hear?" I asked, she shook her had no. "Oh, Well I'm the first... so are you the librarian?" I said changing the subject.

"Yup!" She said, her confused turning into a big smile. "Say, do you happen to like books?" From there our friendship blossomed.

Levy was prodigy, doing a self study here while working as a librarian, Master had helped her out. Levy was in fact the same age, 17. She loved books and had the same taste in them as well. We talked for hours, she even helped me with my homework. By the time we were done it was five in the evening.

"Wow time sure flew!" She said, "I had a lot of fun! Can you come back tomorrow after school, well anytime! Except for before 7 in the morning and after 5 at night, but you can always come visit me at my house. I live in the village with a lot of the other teachers." She said turning off the lights and checking a couple things. She kind of pushed me out of the door, then locked up. I nodded and said good bye to her.

I walked back to the dorm, it was late, dark about 8 at night. It was really dark outside, but thee where street lights around the walkways. I finally got up to the dorm, there was a dim light on in the kitchen and the T.V. Was on, Natsu was laying down on one of the couches. He seemed to be sleeping, well I know he was, because he was snoring. I giggled his face was really funny, his head was resting on his elbow, laying down on his side. His mouth kept opening and closing as he snored, stereotypically, it wasn't very loud though.

I grabbed some sweats pants and a T-shirt, I took a nice long shower, by this time I was hungry, I hadn't had anything since Lunch. Natsu was watching T.V. He had woken up.

"Where were you?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I was at the Library, you really didn't give me a very good tour." I sighed.

"Oh... What where you doing there and why did it take so long?" He asked.

"I was socializing with the only girl around my age on campus." He looked at me confused. "Levy, the librarian, You know short girl with blue hair? You must of seen her with Gajeel, she was talking about how she helps him with studies." I giggled. Realization hit his face. Gajeel was another on of Natsu's friendimies, with there friend/rival relationship. He had long black hair with a ton of piercings on his face, he looks quiet scary but he has a soft side, and isn't very scary if you get to know him. Levy seems to have some 'flushed feelings' for him, no mater how much she denied it. I'll have to ask him about her.

"Oh Levy, yeah Jet and Droy commonly help her with books, except Jet had track practice today and Droy had Gardening club, yes there is a gardening club." Natsu said. "She helps metal head a lot and invites us to come to the Library and help us study sometimes, usually Mira ends us MAKING us go." He said on monotone which wore off when he talked about Mira, which he shivered.

"Ah, I see." I smiled walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey have you eaten yet?" I asked.

"Can you cook?!" He asked wiping drool from his mouth, he looked excited. I nodded my head. "All I had was bread!" He said happily.

"I guess not, now what can I make in here..." I said to my self. There was almost nothing. A bit of cheese, bread, cereal, some half eaten raw fish. That was about it. Not enough to make anything.

"Natsu is there a store on campus?" I asked.

"Yeah, down in the village, why?" He said confused.

"We need to go shopping." he groaned.

"What is the currency here?" I asked.

"Currency?" He asked.

"The money, is it Euros, U.S. Dollars bills or what?"

"Oh, U.S. Dollar bills... I'm not very good with them though." He said sheepishly.

" Ah yes, I remember, this is a word wide excepting school, where did you live before this?"

"Japan..."

"I see, that makes sense, I also was born and grew up in Japan, although I'm European." I said. "Lucky for you my father is all about money and I learned how to manage it, all kinds of it." I smiled, he nodded and got the money, it was about 400 dollars. Good we'll need it.

"When do we get more?" I asked.

"You get 100 dollars a week, although most people get more by working in the village or for the school, they do that so we will earn normal working experience like a teenage would, but if you end up starving you self, the school will give you enough money to get by, and also give you a job." Natsu explained, as I got my stuff together and grabbed some clothes.

"I'm going to get ready, we need to do some serious shopping." Natsu groaned like any other teenage boy would.

We where out the door in 20 minutes, I made Natsu shower, he stunk. We headed down to the garage Natsu talked about earlier.

"Do you have a license for any of them?" I asked, there where golf carts, cars, bicycles and other things.

"Only one he grinned." He walked past a black car and stood in front of something, I walked around, a red motorcycle stood in front of me with two helmets on it.

"NO." I said backing away.

"I cant drive a car, Gramps wont let me." He said.

"NO."

"Golf carts can only be used for carpooling and or going to sports events on different fields."

"NO."

"The Bicycles are small."

"NO."

"To far to take walk or take a skate board, or any thing else like that."

"NO."

"I actually own this baby right here." Natsu said showing off and cracking a toothy smile.

I started laughing.

"What?" He said confussed.

"I... don't know... I guess... the way you were talking... about it." I said through my giggles. They eventually died down.

"Well we have one choice and its the motorcycle." He concluded.

"NO! You cant make me go on that death trap!"

* * *

"Natsu! Your going to fast! I don't want to die today! I want to find my prince charming and have a family!" I screamed as wind rushed past my face. How did he get me to do this?

"No way! I don't know how long its been since I've had a passenger, and relax we wont _die_." He chuckled.

"Yes we will!" I screamed as he went faster.

It took about 5 minutes, with Natsu going 60 miles an hour or something, to get to the village. There was a parking lot before the entrance which there were a bunch of cars and other vehicles, no wonder the garage seemed so empty.

We got off the motorcycle and Natsu showed me the entrance. There where people out and music was playing, yellowish white lights where hanging everywhere, the buildings where no more than two stories tall, rectangular and not so wide. There was a park, with a cobblestone center, where music was coming from a bunch of people where dancing. This village was huge!

"Wow!" Is all I could say.

"Yup. This is where most students spend there time, we have about 4,000. Plus all the teachers live down here, and so do all the shop keepers, and man there are a lot! Plus Gramps wants it to be realistic, so he took in an orphanage and some people who lost there homes, or the people who already lived here and some people who came asking, so there are children, and with children comes schools, so there is a school house up the road too, I'll show you where you can find a department store, but first we find a restaurant, I'm starving and not waiting till 10 pm to eat!" Natsu explained. I nodded agreeing.

We ended up going to a small restaurant/bar. I had some soup, and salad it was really good. Natsu on the other couldn't fit in whether he liked the food... or I just couldn't understand him when he said it... he had chicken, pork, bacon, sausage, stake, hamburgers, hotdogs, lamb, goat, turkey, fish, dear. Meat. A lot of meat.

"Whoa... Natsu we're not going to have any money for groceries..." I said. People where staring. Natsu gulped. He was eating more chicken.

"Awe... but I'm still hungry..." He complained.

"You must have an endless stomach." I mumbled. "Your not starving so lets go, by the way when is curfew?"

"11:00 pm." He said while finishing up his chicken. I called over a waiter and asked him to bill us. Well there goes a fourth of our money, the restaurant was cheaply priced as well.

We went to a department store, Natsu kept putting random things in the cart like a kid. He insisted on chocolate milk, I sighed and let that slide. Then he wanted some spicy candy, then some spicy dried peppers, then some spicy extra spicy cinnamon red-hot gum, that's where I said no. We ended up getting a lot of fruit because Natsu kept making disgusted noises when I'd put vegetables in the cart, well except jalapenos, and red peppers. I guess he likes spicy things. When we made it to the back of the store I saw a clothing section. Perfect! Just what I need, I really only got 3 outfits packed, and 2 pairs of shoes, some makeup and blah. They had to have girls clothes, there was an orphanage, and women in the village.

"Lucy, this is the clothes section, I thought we were getting food?" Natsu asked me.

"Natsu, I have like no clothes and I need more mascara! I bet you could use some new clothes too." I said and turned my back on him. And started pushing the cart down the isle way looking around.

"Whats mascara?" Natsu said. I started cracking up. Man was he clueless?

"Mascara is makeup, its this black formula, liquidy stuff girls put on their eyelashes with special tiny brush like things, to make their eyes wider, its a girl thing." She explained as simply as she could. He seemed to kind of follow.

I ended up buying some skirts, and I got Natsu a shirt or too. I found the make up isle, which was right across from the toy isle, Natsu was occupied, what a kid he can be. I got some other beauty and bath products.

"Okay I think that's every-"I said then was cut off.

"AH! I forgot! We need to get ten fish for Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"Whats 'happy'?" I asked.

"Happy is is a who, and hes my partner!" Natsu said a little angry I called his weird-named partner a what.

"Okay then..." I said. I tried to pick out the most cheep fish I could find... why is fish so expensive. Why is meat so expensive!" I yelled in my mind.

We walked out of the store with a lot of bags... how where we going to get these back to the dorm?

"Hey Lucy... can we go visit a friend of mine, I said I'd visit next time I was in town but I haven't been for a while..." Natsu said shyly.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said. He lead the way to a small house. He rang the doorbell, there was some scrambling. Then the look clicked and the door opened, I was surprised to see a little girl with dark blue hair in her pajamas at the door.

"Natsu-nii!" she yelled, ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Wendy! Sorry its late but I did say I'd visit!" He smiled. Crouching down to her height. So he could huge her back.

"I don't care as long as your here! Who's this? Your girlfriend?" She asked clueless. I flushed and I'm pretty sure Natsu got a little red too.

"No, no, shes the first female student to go to the school, shes knew and also my roommate." He said.

"So you guys sleep together? Like a mommy and daddy?" The kid wasn't getting the point.

"No, Wendy... we're JUST friends, we don't sleep together, I was the only person without a roommate, and you know its a boys school and students aren't allowed to go outside the dorms past curfew." He said.

"Except for Fridays and Saturdays!" She piped up.

"Yes, Except Fridays and Saturdays." He ruffled her long hair.

"Awe, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." She said formally bowing to me.

"Oh no, it's okay... I'm Lucy, and your Wendy?" I asked.

"Yup! Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii, come in! You can sit down, I'll be right back!" She said running up the staircase. Natsu showed me to a living room.

"Natsu, does Wendy live alone?" I asked worried.

"Kind of, her parents work for Gramps on the outside of the school, in America." He said sort of sad. "Wendy is taken care by the village, she works with the hospital, the nurses, are like mothers to her, make sure she eats, has food, bathes etc. shes only 13."

"Oh..." I said sad.

"But it doesn't bother her at all, a lot of the students from the school visit her, shes one of the only people who aren't teachers that are allowed to go up to the school." He explained.

"I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting! Can I get you anything?" Wendy had changed her clothes into a dress and some leggings.

"Some water maybe?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"You have any meat?" Natsu asked kind of rudely.

Wendy giggled. "Yes Natsu-nii, I have some turkey."

Wendy got Natsu his food and his attention was lost so we ended up doing all the talking, we talked about Natsu's bad manners to school to clothes. It was about 10:30 by the time Natsu said we need to get going. He told Wendy what seemed like a father would say; 'this is only a special occasion, you need to go to bed before 10:00 everyday', 'make sure the all the doors are locked', 'make sure the blinds are shut', and 'don't leave any lights on'. Wendy giggled and said she wouldn't forget to do any of those.

We said our goodbyes and walked out with out groceries. We rode back up to the dorm and put all the food away, curfew was set, Natsu fell a sleep quickly. After I prepared for my second day of school. I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling and think "Wow what a first day,".

* * *

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY HOW SHALL I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS, WITH ALL YOUR KINDNESS, 20 reviews in 2 chapters... WHAT?!**

**I do have an excuse which you dont have to take but... I fellasleep working on this and my brother took the laptop while I was sleeping, deleted half the chapter by not saving it. Boy did he get a fist to the face! Also I have had writers block untill I thought of them going to the store. Yeah you can tell It seems to be going fast but... it took 3 chapters to write the frist day, the pacing isnt very well done, but from now on time will go fasters and events will be more in detail (I hope) and longer! **

**Remeber, even if you dont have anything constructive to say in a review, just tell me my mistakes, what you liked, didnt like, how horrible I did.**

**OH and are the chapters too short... I forgot to spell check didnt I... to lazy, I usually fix things as a I go.**

**P.S.: OH yeah I'm working on the next chapter, I'll try to get most of it done, dont worry I'll remember to save a lot! I love you all *MWAH* I'll update faster :)!**


End file.
